Frozen - Royalty
by Farrah'Shane'Lightning'Farron
Summary: AU - Hans is sent back to the Queen of Southern aisles, who then only left the Aisles and traveled to Arendelle to apologize to the beautiful snow queen. But why do both Queens feel a physical attraction? What does Anna have to do with it? ElsaxOC Kristanna - G!P in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen - Royalty Love (All thanks to my good friend drunk-on-disappointment to make this story happen!)

This is a AU; Few weeks after the events, Hans get sent back to southern isles to his sister who is Queen who is tremendously angered by Han's behaviour…But hold on? There is a secret about her past... This has some Kristanna and also Elsa x OC - come on guys I' m sure we want Elsa to be happy too :D (Hans hasn't got 12 brothers, as this is an alternative storyline, hope you guys enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"You did what?!"<p>

A tall, young woman with golden brown skin paced back and forth across the library floors, running a hand through her short, curly hair. She had been doing paperwork before the doors had slammed open, revealing a guard with the Arendelle crest on his uniform. Hans had followed close him behind, accompanied by two additional guards. The Queen of the Southern Isles glanced at the state of her brother, now standing in front of her, and allowed a sigh to escape her lips, wishing she had never sent him to Arendelle in the first place.

The Southern Isles was quite astonished that royalty such as the Bumpstead Anderson adopted the young woman. The royal family went against laws and regulations but fought against them, winning against the outlaw.

Her heritage was unknown as she was found at a brothel at the age of four doing nothing but cleaning. Her foster father had sent Hans to a social school where he learned to socialise. He had become best friends with the girl and learned to love her as a sibling. After Elizabeth, his wife, was unable to have more children, he found himself to love this lone child as his own daughter and took her under his own wing.

When Farrah heard of Queen's Elsa's coronation, she was solemnly unable to participate and join Hans in his sails to accompany and witness the wonderful event due to the funeral of her foster parents Alec James Bumpstead Anderson and Elizabeth Bumpstead Anderson. So in due respects, Hans went on the family's behalf to send their regards and best wishes to the Queen of Arendelle.

When news come about of what had happened in Arendelle and what Hans had tried to accomplish, Farrah couldn't stop the disappointed from flooding her chest. She didn't want to look like an enemy to the queen, yet her brother's selfishness to try to woo Princess Anna, steal the throne and murder the Queen boiled her blood and seemed to destroy their friendly appearance.

"But Farrah, you're a woman who _can_ control yourself! The queen can't! She might end up killing-" Hans sentence was cut short when he witnessed his sister putting her silver suited jacket, along with a chain necklace that was a symbol of her royal status.

"Darling, where are you going?" Sadia, her minister of the kingdom, asked as she watched Farrah walk towards the door with Hans by her side.

"Whether Hans Christian Bunpstead Anderson likes it or not, I'm going back to Arendelle to apologise to the Queen and the rest of Arendelle," Farrah stated sternly, resting her hands on her brother's shoulders with disappointment written on her face as Hans whined childishly. She turned around to give a quick glance at her friend, who only smiled and nodded her head in understanding while her brother put his head down in shame.

"I'll take care of the kingdom while you're gone, your majesty," Sadia reassured the Queen before she disappeared through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later – Arendelle (Library headquarters of Queen Elsa's castle)<strong>

"Who?" Elsa questioned the butler of the palace, Kai.

"Queen Farrah," he replied.

"My apologies Kai, but who is this young woman?" Elsa asked with surprised in her voice. She had never heard of a queen travelling miles away just to see her, or anyone for that matter. Of course, she had heard of prince's visiting but only in an attempt to "woo" her.

"She's the Queen of the Southern Isles," Kai continued, breaking Elsa out of her thoughts.

"So that means Han's lied about being a prince?" Anna questioned. Elsa turned towards her sister's direction with a small frown, causing Anna to realise that she had interrupted the butler. She uttered a sincere apology with a smile and Elsa nodded, both in accepting the apology and for Kai to continue.

"Oh he is a prince. His parent's funeral was the same day of your coronation," Kai said, gesturing toward the blonde. "Queen Farrah couldn't attend your ceremony, so she sent Prince Hans on her behalf of the royal blood to show respect and honour.

"And yes, before you ask, the name Farrah is foreign in the English term. She is the adopted daughter of Elizabeth and Alec James Anderson Bumpstead...the rest of her past is unknown but it is rumoured she has witchcraft in her blood," Kai emphasised the word "witchcraft". Elsa felt her eyes grow wide as she heard the last part. Adopted? Witchcraft? That means the Queen has powers? Like her? How? She had grown up thinking she was the only one to be possessed with this type of power but now, she knew there were others. But wait? Kai had said it was rumoured.

There were so many questions running through her head that the Queen hadn't realised that someone was knocking on the other side of the library door.

"Your majesty? It's Gerda. The Highness of the Southern Isles is here," the woman said, her voice floating through the cracks in the two golden wooden doors.

"Thank you Gerda. Where is she seated?" Elsa asked before getting up and sorting out her nicely fitted blue dress.

"She's in the garden, your highness. She would like to have a word outside if possible," Elsa raised one of her brows in question and glanced at Kai and Anna, both of them with the same confused look on their faces.

* * *

><p>Farrah awaited in the gardens of the royal palace, rather surprised that her initial timing of getting here in three days was correct. For once, she felt as though time was on her side. It had been three weeks since she's been queen now - three weeks or more. She never guessed that the difficulty and the challenges were this unbearable, especially the paperwork. She shook her head, thankfully she was capable of doing the writing other ways when she got tired.<p>

She scrunched her stinging nose, wondering why she chose to talk to the Queen in the gardens, especially when it was the middle of winter. The cold never bothered her, as she was a cold-blooded wizard, but she still didn't appreciate being surrounded by plants that caused her hayfever to go haywire. Soon, her nose started to itch more intensely and she couldn't contain her large sneeze.

"Bless you, your grace," Farrah heard a voice say. She opened her eyes and gasped slightly at whom she saw.

Right in front of her stood a beautiful young queen, skin as pale as snow with beautiful blue eyes. She had a slender figure and blonde hair that was absolutely stunning. Farrah couldn't believe that Hans had wanted to kill her.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. The blonde queen was about to curtsey but stopped when Farrah put her hand up.

"Pleasure is all mine, your majesty," she replied. Farrah took her hand, bringing it to her mouth and giving it an appropriate kiss on the back.

"Please call me Elsa, your grace," She assured as they sat alone in the garden.

"And please call me Farrah," she replied, witnessing the pale queen's cheeks go slightly red.

"I hope your travel to Arendelle was pleasant, Farrah," She said in her sweet, melodic voice.

"It was indeed. Nothing like the old fashioned feel-sick-on-the-boat-and-keep-your-guards-working-hard kind of journey," the Queen of the Southern Isles joked, causing the other woman besides her to giggle behind her hand.

"Why have you come so far?" she asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

"Well Elsa, I heard what happened between you and Hans," she started, sighing lightly. "He didn't tell me directly but… let's just say I'm a little psychic." She paused and looked over at the woman. When she saw that she was still listening intently, Farrah began again.

"I heard about how he had treated you and your sister, Princess Anna, and I took it upon myself to travel here to solemnly apologise for my brother's horrible behaviour. If I had known he was going to behave the way he did, I would have stopped him and helped you to control your powers." She stopped then, seeing the sincere and appreciative look written on Elsa's face.

"I thank you for travelling all this way, but I wouldn't have wanted you to go through all that travel. A simple letter would have been enough," Elsa replied, as she stared into golden brown eyes. She gasped a little when she realized the beauty held behind those eyes captivated her. Without realization, she bit her lip in an urge to kiss the queen in front of her. Why she wanted to kiss the magnificent goddess in front of her all of a sudden bewildered her. She was captivated by the handsome, masculine body the queen in front of her had; tall and beautiful with golden skin and captivating eyes, slim yet a strong build.

"It would have been disrespectful on my behalf not to apologize in person Elsa," Farrah urged on, smiling at the young queen in front of her. She saw the look the Queen of Arendelle was giving her and couldn't help but shudder at the thought of this beautiful queen writhing beneath her. She had no idea why these thoughts were crawling up her mind so suddenly.

_Quick, just apologize and go home before you lose control and force the queen to writhe beneath you. Mother Nature couldn't have picked out the worse day for this to happen, _Farrah thought to herself_._"Will you been staying for dinner, my grace?" Elsa asked, trying to remain calm and regain her composure.

"Actually your majesty, instead of having you go through all that trouble, I may just take my lead," Queen Farrah replied back apologetically and Elsa couldn't help but feel as if it was an excuse to get away from her. She had no idea why. She desperately hoped in wasn't something she did, but in the back of her head, she had no idea why she was suddenly caring this much.

"Act of true love," a voice sung out. Both Farrah and Elsa pretended they didn't hear the voice through the rushing winds. When Elsa turned away to find her snowman Olaf, she allowed a sigh to escape her lips, the blush on her cheeks disappearing.

"Elsa! Thank goodness you're alright," the snowman happily danced. Elsa knelt beside the snowman.

"Why wouldn't I be Olaf?" Elsa asked confusingly, her hand coming in front of her mouth to hide her embarrassed giggles.

"Your grace, this is Olaf," the Queen introduced to Farrah, who knelt next to the queen, her hands slightly brushing against Elsa's.

"Hi...I'm Farrah, the Queen of the Southern Isles," she introduced, tapping Olaf's carrot nose, who laughed at the silly attention. This queen obviously had never dealt with a small snowman in her life.

"Majesty!" Both Farrah and Elsa swung up to their feet. When they got up, Elsa felt the heel of her shoes snap. She bit back a cry as she realised she got up in a way that twisted her ankle. Farrah turned around, finding one of her guards running up to her through the gardens.

"Yes Connor?" The tall male stood around 6'5 feet tall. Today, he wore the same exact suit as his grace expect for three different badges to indicate that he one of the knights in command.

"The ship needs to go through major repairs," he informed the Queen. "It's been badly damaged and we don't understand how, but it looks like we are going to be here for a few weeks before setting out again," Connor stated, watching as Queen Farrah's facial expressions dropped to a very thoughtful yet sinister look.

"Alright Captain, the shots are in your hands. Let the others know I want them in their best behaviour. I'm sure they wouldn't want to test me like my dear old brother has," Farrah said. It wasn't a threat and the captain knew that; it was her talking to him as a friend to warn the others about what punishment will linger if they misbehaved in Arendelle.

"And make sure my chambers are ready for me back at the ship," she continued, still oblivious to Elsa's pain.

"No need for that, your grace," Elsa quickly interrupted. "You're also a queen so you will be treated as one in Arendelle too. You can sleep in the guest bedrooms,"

"Your majesty-" Farrah objected until Elsa continued on.

"It's an order." Elsa stated. Farrah stared at the beauty in front of her and smiled.

"As you wish," she bowed to the queen and nodded her head to her Captain, who bowed in respect to the both of them before disappearing.

"This is great! A new friend!" Olaf screamed in delight, causing Farrah to jump, completely forgetting that he was listening in on their conversation. Both of them didn't notice Elsa struggling to get up behind them until her ankle gave out, causing her to topple forward.

"Oh my goodness! Elsa, are you okay?" Olaf exclaimed as witnessed his queen falling. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Olaf watched as Farrah ran to the rescue. Before Elsa'a head could fatally touch the ground, tan arms were wrapped around Elsa's waist, Farrah's elbow supporting Elsa's head.

"Elsa, tell me where the pain is?" Farrah questioned quickly. She knew that a young queen would only loose her balance if she was in pain and stood in the same place for a certain amount of time. Elsa had no time to look back in confusion on how the Indian queen in front of her acknowledged her distress but shrugged it off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for this my grace. I twisted my ankle," Elsa stated, her face red with embarrassment. It was always her sister being clumsy...not her, never her. Elsa moaned when she felt warm electrical hands touch her ankle. She stared at the Indian queen - blue crystal eyes looking deep into deep chocolate brown ones. Before she realized it, both her hands touching the beautiful golden cheeks of the queen, analysing the woman's facial features and she moaned again when she felt her bones of the ankle being put back into place by a single touch.

Soon, Elsa's eyes went wide in realisation of what exactly was happening to her ankle. When the Indian queen saw the confusion and shock in Elsa's eyes, she did the last thing that was expected. She placed her hands on the queens forehead, instantly causing her eyes to close, a light snore beginning in the throat of the beautiful figure.

"Sorry my queen, but I can't have you knowledge what I'm capable of," Farrah whispered into the woman's ears as she placed her arm underneath the queen's knees and carried her bridal style back into the castle.

But then a sudden realisation had hit her. She had no idea what she would tell Kai. She knew that he was also responsible for the protection of the Queen and Princess and the thought of what he would do shook her to her very core.

"Errm, sorry sir but she slipped and fell so I caught her before she hit the floor and collapsed from the shock? Hmm… sounds believable doesn't it, beautiful?" Farrah asked the sleeping blonde in her arms, who only just smiled in her sleep as in to agree to Farrah.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark in the village, only the shining of the moon showed the shadows of the two human beings walking quietly and peacefully.<em>

_"Mummy, where are you taking me?!" A little Indian girl asked excitedly. She smiled at the woman carrying her and she only stared back at the girl with guilt swimming in her eyes._

_"Baby, I got to go work, so Auntie Meg will take care of you, okay?" an older woman with the same resemblance as the little girl stated. She had long black hair, emerald coloured eyes and skin as pale as snow._

_"Why are you taking me back in that horrible place? I don't want to go back there!" the girl cried in the woman's arms. The older woman only hugged her for one last moment in guilt and sorrow. She could only wish that things were different, if only the little girl knew that and could understand, but that was impossible for a small child of four to do._

_"I'm sorry, but always remember that mummy loves you," the woman stated before kissing the little girl's tear-streaked face._

_"Mommy! Mommy, mommy! Mommy!"_ _the little girl screamed before being sucked into total darkness. She screamed out in pain, her clothes being shredded to pieces while her mummy disappeared into a deep hole. She tried to run after her mum. She ran and ran until she suddenly felt herself fall into a fire of pain._

Elsa swung up and screamed in despair, sweat covering her face and her chest heaving with each breath. She didn't recognize that girl at all, but she knew that she wasn't royalty.

Elsa sat up, trying to recall what happened. She turned her head slightly towards her window, realizing that she was in her bedchambers. She brought a hand to her head, rubbing her temple as she tried to figure out how she got there. Her thoughts disappeared when she realised that it was still light outside, possibly around mid afternoon.

All she remembered was that Queen Farrah from the Southern Isles had arrived and they had spoken outside in the gardens. Farrah had apologising, Olaf had appearing, Captain Connor had stated that the queen was staying for a few weeks and then she twisted her ankle.

Her eyes went wide in anticipation.

She had to find Olaf. Now.

* * *

><p>AN - Leave comments and let me know what you all think :D please no hate on this story.

If anyone is interested on doing a cover art for me; feel free :D


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the song "we are one" which is from the movie Lion king.

* * *

><p><strong>June 26th 2005<strong>

"_Maybe I'm not fit to be the person I'm meant to be," the young girl stated to the man who sat next to her. The little Indian girl allowed her long curly black hair let loose, her golden skin slightly flushed from the heat, indicating she had been sitting outside in the kingdom's garden for a large amount of time. The young girl felt drained and mentally exhausted. Fear crept up in her throat at the thought of letting loose her emotions. She had turned ten years old three days ago and the dark emotions swirling in her chest were still lurking. She still found it difficult to accepting herself, accept the fact she did not belong here. She felt confused, upset._

_She felt dead._

_The older man dressed in only a white shirt with a royalty sachet wrapped around him and loose black trousers knelt behind the young woman. He pulled her into his chest, hugging the girl, whispering small apologies in her ear, trying to calm her suffering; He had dirty blonde hair that was slowly turning grey. He was astonished that this young girl at the age of ten was already showing a mentality capacity of a 28 years old, let alone his seven year old who was still in his childish prankish ways. Now that the king thought about it, the girl was three years older than his son._

"_However do you mean, child?" the man questioned, his hand combing through the young girl's long curly hair. He had recently platted the young girl's hair in braids during the early morning hours so she was able to read and relax properly without her hair hiding her face all the time._

"_I heard you and Mother talk about the heir to the throne…I didn't mean to eavesdropped Father," she added quickly before continuing._

"_It's just as I was playing with Hans, he ran into your room and I stayed outside listening in fear I would get in trouble," the young girl said with wide eyes. "Then I heard you say to Mother that you both came to a decision that I'm going to be the queen when you two pass over," the girl continued, resting her body against her father, until her father got up, lifting young girl in his arms, carrying her in comfort. He knew instantly the fear that was consuming the young girl's thoughts._

"_Are you afraid of becoming heir because of your colour and Indian heritage, young one?" her father asked, concerned. The little girl nodded in response._

"_Because of the power consumed…what if I'm not supposed to be here? What happens when you look down upon the heavens and regret me taking over the kingdom instead of your son?" the girl pushed on, tears running from her eyes. She allowed the tears to slowly leak out from her golden brown eyes but never allowed herself to sob and break down. The King gave her a small smile before placing her on the floor, the middle age man kneeling on his knees so then he was eye level with his daughter._

"_That's like saying you don't want to be Queen. It is in your blood to be a ruler," the man said, his hands were on the girl's cheeks. His thumbs brushed against her stinging eyelashes, wiping away her unwanted tears. "You're my daughter Farrah, even if I found you unwanted, you are part of this Bumpstead-Anderson family…you never remembered or knew your name, remember that?" the King pressed on, causing the little girl to giggle in front of him; her tears and sadness disappearing as she started to laugh in embarrassment._

"_I remember that day…but Dad, I didn't have a name…" the girl replied, her sadness slowly being brought back to life, as the memory painfully entered her head._

_The king leaned forward and rested his forehead against his daughter's before lingering a kiss on her skin. "Do you know why I gave you the name 'Farrah'?" the king questioned. The little girl stared back, unable to reply. She just apologetically shook her head._

"_Because the meaning of your name is happy and it is true. When I met you, you gave me that smile and even though I knew you were suffering, I knew you were still happy," the king informed Farrah, who only allowed a sigh on escape her lips._

"_But-"the young princess was about to disagree until her father had interrupted her, already knowing what his daughter would ask._

"_When I first saw you, I knew you would be Queen. I know you hope to, one day, bring peace and harmony," the King pressed on._

"_And I believe you can…I believe in you, My dear child," the King said, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder, causing the girl to smile before throwing her arms in the air, wrapping them around the king's neck in a rough but gentle hug._

"_As you go through life, you'll see. There is so much that we don't understand and the only thing we know is that things don't always go the way we planned. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are…We are one," the King sang, his voice and choice of words soothing to the little girl. She pulled away, giving a small smile in return._

"_If there's so much I must be,can I still just be me, the way I am?Can I trust in my own heart? Or am I just one partof some big plan?" the little sang back in reply. The king only looked back at the young girl in pure confidence and pride as he took his daughter's hands in his and directly looked into her eyes._

"_Even those who are goneare with us as we go journey has only begun,tears of pain, tears of thing nothing can destroyis our pride, deep insidewe are one. We are one, you and are like the earth and family under the sun," the king sung back in return._

"_We are part of each other, as long as you live here. It is who you are…you may not understand what is meant by this now…but I promise you someday it will all make sense my dear child," the king stated as he pointed at the girl's chest, right over her heart. The two shared a hug – a hug simply between father and daughter, not man and slave._

_Father and daughter._

_King of the present and the Queen of the future._

"_We are one," the daughter smiled happily._

* * *

><p>"Farrah!" Connor screamed at the daydreaming Queen, who was seated in the library of Queen Elsa's palace. The young woman blinked twice before shrugging off her memory of her father, turning towards her knight in command with her eyebrows raised in question.<p>

"Yes Connor?" Farrah questioned, rather frustrated at the way he had sternly exclaimed her name. She couldn't help but think to herself on how much his deep voice sounded exactly like her father's voice.

The older man sighed, before placing himself on an empty seat beside his queen. It was not common for the captain to see his queen emotionally frustrated back in the Southern Isles. Since the young woman's parents had passed away due to a very destructive illness, the captain in command took it upon himself to try his best to be there for the Queen, as he knew that the Queen saw him as a friend and a father figure.

"What's wrong majesty?" Connor asked, resting his strong hands on the queen's shoulder, who only allowed a sigh to escape her lips before he witnessed small snowflakes falling from the ceiling of the library where they were sitting. A few sparkling flakes fell upon the Queen's tinting cheeks, a sign of love blossoming within the queen's chest while the temperature in the room dropped at the thought.

"We need to get out of here Connor. I have a feeling that Hans is up to something," the Queen lied, using any excuse for her to get away from Arendelle before she let loose her desires. Unfortunately for her, Connor could see through her lies. He allowed a chuckle to escape his lips as he watched the queen shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Her hands on her lap fidgeting in despair and need as she leaned her head back on to the chair, refusing to allow her eyes to shut close, refusing to look at her knight in command for fear that he would catch her lying to him.

"Sorry Captain," she murmured an apology, Connor nodded his head in return, a understanding smile creeping up on his features.

"You've fallen for the Queen, haven't you?" Connor allowed a final laugh escape his mouth when he witnessed Farrah's face turning a darker shade of red. Unknowingly to the Queen, before he bowed and left the garden with his Queen and Queen Elsa, Connor noticed the way Farrah rescued the damsel in distress and unthinkably healed the queen. Sure, he had felt guilty for staying behind to keep an eye of his queen but when he saw the connection between the two women, he could not move without noticing the desire, need and love glistening on both their features.

"Mother nature picked the wrong movements this time…" Farrah explained to him before bring her hands to her face in shame. Connor knew the queen inside and out; he knew of her emotions, her fantasies, her secrets and he also respected her and advised the young queen as much as he could.

"Farrah, you are aware that the Queen is awake, in search of you. You had the choice to remove the memory of what you had did but chose not to," Connor said to her sternly, before placing a friendly hand on his friend's knees.

"So I would advise you to explain to her what you did in the gardens before she actually loses control to the point she will be driven mad with curiosity," Connor advised before rising from the seat. He stared at his lead, the woman smiling in return for the friendly gesture as the snowflakes disappeared, the temperature in the room regaining its normalcy. The Captain bowed in respect before he walked towards the door and gave his queen once last glance before he disappeared behind the golden double doors.

* * *

><p>"She did what?!" Anna exclaimed before she clumsily tripped on her own two feet from the utter shock she was in. Even if she was saved from a little fatal drop, it was pure utter shock to Anna. The redhead was at a lost at what actually happened and the main reason behind it.<p>

"Yes! It's an act of true love! She saved the queen and healed her leg!" Olaf exclaimed, jumping and clapping his hands in excitement. "It was so beautiful and adorable Anna! But the shocking thing is that Elsa didn't even push her away and her ice powers never froze the grown," Olaf exclaimed further in excitement.

Anna listened intently before smiling mischievously. This was too cute. She always wanted her older sister to be happy and a frown formed on her face whenever she thought about the blonde woman being alone. Since Anna is most of the time with Kristoff, she realised Elsa must have been feeling lonely, even as she performed all of her "Queeny" stuff.

"Wait…" Anna confusingly gestured with her hands up in the air. "Healed? Are you saying she has powers?" Anna continued with her eyes wide in shock when she witnessed Olaf uncontrollably nod his head.

"That's…." Anna began, "Too freakin' cute!" She finished before happily dancing along with Olaf. They both started singing uncontrollably repeating the mantra "Act of true love."

"What are you two so giddy about?" A voice interrupted them. Anna and Olaf both turned to the direction where the voice was and Olaf instantly smiled at the woman who was in front of him while Anna stood there in confusion and awe.

The woman was drop dead beautiful. She had short black curly hair; golden brown eyes. She was very tall and masculine but still had a feminine feature to it, but the most captivating and attracting feature of this woman was her smile. Olaf instantly clapped his hands and pulled on Anna's dress, giggling like a little girl.

"Anna, Anna, this is Queen Farrah," Olaf excitedly squeaked and Anna's jaw dropped slightly. She had no idea that this was Farrah - the one who caught her sister's heart and held in the palm of her drop dead gorgeous hands. Anna secretly cheered for her sister, a plan forming in her mind to get these two together.

"Oh, you're Anna? I was searching the palace for you to apologise for Han's behaviour towards you," the queen interjected before bowing to the princess, who only giggled in response and did a curtsey in respect for the queen.

"It's not a problem! I mean it was a problem before, him being the problem, that is!" Anna exclaimed. The Queen's brow rose in question. "I mean, the way the situation was which caused him to be a problem!" she quickly corrected. The Indian Queen only smiled and nodded in understanding, slightly humoured at the young princess's nervousness.

"Ahem," another voice interrupted behind Farrah. Anna and Olaf smiled knowing at who was behind the Indian Queen. Farrah only stiffened in her tracks, knowing that it was the ruler of Arendelle herself.

"Elsa, you're okay!" Anna and Olaf chirped before flinging themselves onto Elsa, who only returned their hugs with confusion and embarrassment. Did something happen while she was asleep? She raised a questioned bow at the gorgeous Indian Queen in front of her, who smiled and pointed to her ankle, making things clearer to the ice queen.

"I'm fine, my darlings. If you don't mind, you both can get to know the Queen later this week but I have an important issue to discuss with the grace," Elsa explained to them apologetically. Anna and Olaf only smiled in agreement, a mischievous expression written on their faces, leaving Elsa with fear clouding her chest.

"That's fine sis, have fun building a snowman!" Anna screamed back happily before bowing and walking towards the kitchen area with Olaf. The two queens looked at each other, a hint of red tinted their faces..

"My grace, would you like to accompany me for a walk?" Elsa asked the Indian queen, who only nodded as she followed the queen beside her. Awkward silence followed them as they continued walked, the silence unbearable to Farrah. Each time they roamed around the castle, their desires to just be intertwined with one another grew stronger and stronger.

"You have many wandering questions in your mind, my majesty?" Farrah questioned, her gaze soon warming up with confidence to lead the conversation. As they strolled past a broom closet, Farrah let her eyes flutter shut.

_Farrah groaned at the decision she made, her hands touched the ice queen's cold fingertips as she pushed her into the closet._

_Elsa gasped in fear as she witnessed Farrah closing the closet door. Farrah knelt on her knees and sat on the floor, her back against the wall. The fearful look which was on the Queen's features had disappeared when she witnessed the queen taking a seat on the floor, but Elsa still shifted uncomfortably._

_Upon realisation that Elsa didn't want to get her dress in a mess due to questions that may be asked around the castle, Farrah smirked before pulling the beautiful snow queen down on to her. Elsa yelped as she felt herself being tugged down. She felt herself landing on something soft beneath her and whimpered at the contact before noticing how comfortable she was placed on the Indian queen's lap, her back against the tan queen._

"_Ask me," Farrah whispered to the queen, her breath sending shivers down the Queen's back. She felt Farrah's arms escalate from her hands to her hips and Elsa had to bite back a moan that wanted to escape her lips. The blonde allowed her hands to rest on the Indian Princess's knees, clutching onto them for safety._

"_You healed my ankle...are you-" Elsa's question was interrupted when she felt two arms move from her hips to the front of her chest. She gasped a little when light had enlightened from the palm of Farrah's hands, the light slowly turned into a snowflake before it exploded into millions of stardust._

"_I possess the same type of power as you, my majesty," the woman behind her said, her voice a little softer than her previous husky attire. "I control the weather just as you do. I can cause the floor to ice up. I can make it snow…but I can also control fire," the Indian queen continued. Farrah placed her warm palm on the beautiful snow queen's icy cold cheeks, who gasped at the contact as heat radiated off of the Farrah's skin._

"_I'm just glad I'm not alone with this curse," Elsa said, shifting in Farrah's lap. She lifted the hem of her dress, not wanting to rip it, and confidently placed both her legs on the side of Farrah's lap, straddling her, deep blue icy cold pupils staring into chocolate brown eyes. She rested both of her hands on the Indian queen's shoulder, who only smiled before playing her right hand underneath the queen's chin while her left was placed on the queen's thigh._

"_It's not a curse, it's a beauty," Farrah stated softly, "I can control my powers at my own free will, but I know you cannot. I would cherish the thought of helping you, my beautiful queen," Farrah said, in a slight whisper causing Elsa's blood to rise to her cheeks. She had no idea what this queen was doing to her but she knew that each between their bodies caused both Queen's heart to race, beating as fast as drums._

"_Then by all means…help me, my grace," the queen whimpered, her arms slowly taking control on their own. She wrapped her arms around the Indian's queen neck in need, slowly pushing herself against the strong body beneath her._

"_Can I kiss you Elsa?" Farrah asked, her fingertips still lingering underneath the snow queen's chin…she had to let go of her desire; she could not on for any longer. As for Elsa, the snow queen wanted the Indian queen beneath her to just ravish her. She wanted to become one with the queen and she couldn't wait any longer. Elsa found herself leaning forward with her chin resting on the Indian Queen's shoulder._

"_Yes, my grace," Elsa whispered into her grace's ear, allowing a low moan to escape her lips when warm yet cold lips grazed along her neck. It was only a kiss on the neck but the snow queen found herself being driven into pure madness…what the Indian queen was doing to her neck caused her moaning in desire…_

"_Elsa,"_

_Elsa looked into her grace's lust-filled brown eyes before Farrah leaned forward, her soft lips touching hers in a very forceful manner. She moaned at the contact as she forced her tongue in a dominant battle with the Indian queen's possessive one, her hands now tangled in short black curly hair, urging the queen to work her magic on her. She broke the kiss and moaned when she felt a hand cup her most intimate part._

"Ahem Majesty?"

Elsa opened her eyes in confusion, looking up to find her grace's arms wrapped around her again in a tight yet fierce hug. Elsa looked at her surrounding to find that they were still in the very same hallway that they was before. She rubbed her forehead in anger and confusion.

"What happened?" Elsa questioned in a whimper.

"You were lost in thoughts," the Indian queen explained to Elsa, who was still in her arms, refusing to get up as she enjoyed the contact. Elsa allowed the sigh to escape her lips. She couldn't deny that being in love and being loved back in return was her greatest fear.

"Majesty," a voice interrupted the two women. Without moving from where she was in the arms of the Indian Queen, she turned to see Kai waiting patiently for their acknowledgment of his presence, a smirk lurking on his face as he witnessed the weak look on the queen's features, knowing himself the signs of it all.

"The council meeting awaits," Kai smiled when Elsa's face went back to her usual "nothing-happened-look" and slowly yet painfully pulled her away from the goddess's arms, sighing in disappointment.

She turning around in hope when she witnessed her grace still standing at the same place.

"My grace, would you like to accompany me at the meeting?" Elsa questioned the tall queen, who in return gave her a wink and walked towards Elsa, nodding her head in acceptance.

Elsa grinned as they made their way to the boardroom of the palace, her arms subconsciously locked around the Indian Queen's arms, who in returned kissed the forehead of her beauty.

Unknown to them, they were being watched.

"Way to go, babe!" Kristoff high-fived his girlfriend, Anna giggling in excitement. Their plan was slowly working.

Maybe this is an act of true love?

* * *

><p>AN

The next chapter will be here soon ^_^

Time to give Elsa some love :D

Elsa: What's this?

Farrah: Exactly, Care to share author?

Me: You both got to wait to find out...It the story of your love :D

Farrag: Why not let us tell it? Basically it all began when- *author covers Farrah's mouth*

Me: No! That's my job! Stay tuned guys!

Elsa: ...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the chapter being late! Been extremely busy with work and all, this chapter was slightly rushed so apologies for the mistakes! Enjoy!

~Farrah~

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Southern Isles<em>**

"Should we tell her?" A voice broke out.

Hans turned around from the designated voice to find his friend standing in the door way of the families office, he glanced around the room allowing his gaze to relax upon a hanging portrait of the family members. Which has consisted of Farrah and him standing alongside their mother and father, all of them smiling.

It burdened his heart knowing this portrait was painted a week before they passed away, it made him feel tremendous guilt and despair upon realization that Elsa and Anna must of felt the same when their parents life took a halt. He frustratingly allowed the palms of his hands to caress his neck in annoyance and sadness, he felt utterly terrible for the wrong doing he caused Arendelle, he acted upon anger with his adopted sister taking the throne instead of him.

Which lead him to selfishly trying to steal Elsa's throne

"It will kill her if we told her," Hans reply, his voice soft enough to hear the sadness linger behind. "She will end up heartbroken,"

Sadia, dressed in a normal blue dress, filed with crystal designs which had her golden skin shining beneath the light, her brown eyes light as chocolate, and her long black hair resting upon her lower back, her features could have mistaken her for the indian queen herself. Sadia is well known for the kingdom's minister, a position which was given to King Alec before his death.

Her duty as minister is to carry out her Queen's duty when she were not available to handle trade meetings, difficult ministers from the out lands, everything that a Queen would do, she would undertake also.

"She needs to know, it's not fair on her as an individual," Sadia insisted, allowing her hand to rest on the prince's shoulder for comfort. "Hans, I can't keep doing this..."

"I know Sadia, but-"

"She doesn't even know me! Her past?! How do you think that makes me feel?!" Sadia interrupted, Her questions and arrogance allowing the change in her voice to rise in anger.

Hans in return only stared at the girl in bewilderment, before turning directly towards her and allowing his arms to wrap around the woman in safety and reassurance as he whispered small apologises to her, just like his father would have, if he had no answer to a question he finds challenging.

"I'm sorry Sadia," Hans whispered as he combed his hands through the woman's hair, allowing her to sob in his chest from anger and depression.

* * *

><p><em>The light which shone the room of the library only allowed Hans to stare at it for a short amount of time before shaking his head in frustration and despair, it wasn't dark outside but it was the beginning of summer and the library of the kingdom always needed the extra light due to only having one window in the huge atmosphere.<em>

_"What's on your mind, my dear son?" His majesty questioned, upon watching his son fidget with his hands resting on his lap. They were both in the library, his son sitting by the window as he watched his adopted sibling through the clear glass. _

_She was sat under a tree in the kingdoms small garden, her eyes was shut with her book draped across her lap, her beautiful blue dress smudged with greenery from the grass and her long curly black her was tied in a bun. _

_"Father, is it right for her to become queen of the southern isles?" Hans asked, turning his gaze towards his father, who in return allowed a sigh to escape his lips. He was slightly disappointed in his son for sounding selfish about who would be undertaking the throne but the poor lad was not told about the woman's past._

_"Son, I fought with the ministers and everyone else along who thought it was a terrible idea for her to become queen. Don't tell me you're questioning my judgement also." The king said, his voice cold as ice which had sent shivers down Hans spine._

_"Father, I just want an explanation," Hans urged on, as he placed himself seated opposite his father, "I went to school with her and we became best friends. Then the next thing I know she's become our family," He continued_

_"I'm not saying I don't like her being family, God no, I love the girl far too much as much as you do Father, I just want-" A hand being shone in front of him had caused a gulp to leak out the prince's throat. When his father raises his hand, it occasionally means he had heard enough._

_"Do you really want to know why she's becoming Queen instead of you?" The king questioned before taking his son's hands in his, as an indication of promise that should be kept._

_"Yes," Hans replied hesitantly _

_"She's a monster," King Alec started, in return he watched his son confusingly raise his brow, in both confusing and question; Hans in return nodded his for his father to continue. Hans for the most part found it difficult to comprehend the comment he had made about his sister, it stirred and twisted the anger beneath his very core._

_"People wanted to kill her, Her father was a englishmen who had an affair with a native," The king explained "When I met her i witnessed the small power she posses, she was not born with her condition...she was cursed by her mother's side of the family," _

_"That's why you brought her here? Safety?" Hans questioned, feeling sadness replacing the anger within his features._

_"No," _

_"Then I don't understan-"_

_"I' am that Englishmen...before I married your mother...I was with her mother," The king replied, bringing his hands to his face before weeping in sorrow and sadness of guilt. Hans in return only stared in shocked, his adopted sister...was always his sister? Half-sister? Still the bloodline. _

_"Her mother wrote me a letter stating where she was before she was killed by strangers..." He sobbed "That day I saw Farrah and you play in the village I came into realisation it was her," The king weeped "Her mother is dead because of me, and whoever killed her mother is going to kill Farrah for the condition she is in. The rest of her people are trapped," The king continued _

_"To set them free she has to be ruler," Hans murmured in understanding. He could not believe what he was witnessing and hearing. His sister always shared the same bloodline as himself, now he understood why his father gave her more attention than him...His father is living day by day blaming himself for his sisters mother's death, she is the only memory he has left behind of his first love. _

_Hans slowly allowed his composure to regain strength before allowing his arms to wrap around his father in comfort. Hans for the most part was utterly shocked, he couldn't imagine what it was like to find out your lover was murdered and then find out your daughter is somewhere missing and now to have her back in your life with no knowledge of who she is and why she possess the condition she is undertaking. _

_"You can't tell her," The king sobbed in his son's chest, Hans allowed his eyes to widen in shock. He never once hid anything from the young woman, he always told her everything and shared sadness and happiness with the woman due to the bond they shared. _

_"But-" _

_"Promise me Hans," The king interrupted, "She will hate us, she needs to set the others free," He pressed on. Hans could only nod his head before allowing tears of his own formulate in his pupils. He understood everything now._

_The sudden hatred and jealousy he possessed against his sister, all vanished and instead was replaced with protectiveness and love. Love was always shared between the two siblings but not as much as before as Hans would show a small sign of jealousy whenever his parents would tend to give Farrah more attention, but upon sudden realisation he understood the reason behind it all. In silence he vowed "I'll protect you Farrah," _

_"What are you two cry-babies being emotional for?" They heard a sweet melodic voice question them, both royalty men allowed there gaze to rest upon the doorway of the library where a beautiful woman with tanned golden skin, beautiful brown eyes, long black curly hair which rested on her hipbone, her hair came loose from the tied bun it was in earlier; with a bright blue dress worn tightly fitted to her body, was standing with her book in her hand. _

_Hans allowed a chuckle to escape his lips with the comment before allowing himself to stand up and leap excitedly towards his sister, his arms wrapped under her before picking her up bridal style, allow his body to swing her around in circles before allowing laughter of joy and happiness fill his lungs. Besides he knew she disliked being carried by her brother because she always thought if an outsider saw the bond between them, they would look at them as lovers than siblings and it only sickened her mind of being carried as a bride by her brother or anyone else for that matter._

_"What did I tell you about carrying me like I'm your wife?!" Farrah exclaimed shyly, lightly hitting his shoulder continuously so he could put her down, but her attempt only made him continue further, "Put me down Hans! Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you can use my small height to your advantage!" She pressed on before allowing herself to giggle uncontrollably, shaking her head in embarrassment. _

_There was something different about her being carried the way she was, Farrah could always sense when someone was intimidating her and the one person who always loved intimidating her was no one other than her brother Hans, but as she was being carried by him at this current instance she felt love, safe and comfort from her younger brother when in the past, she only felt love and jealousy coming from him. _

_The main thing she was currently feeling; was **acceptance. **_

_Acceptance, it brings peace in her heart._

_In the background, witnessing the two siblings get along with happiness and love fill their hearts was there father King Alec Bumpstead Anderson. He felt at eased for finally telling Hans the truth, he felt like it was indeed the perfect time for him to express the truth in behind the woman's life. _

**_Time? _**

_When the thought of time crosses his mind, he knows it's only a matter of time and seconds before life unexpectedly takes him and his wife away from the earth, leaving only two siblings. It still burden his soul upon knowing that lying to the woman will soon cause hatred and coldness to surround her heart but it was for the best for her to not know about her past. _

_"I love you both, very much." The king coughed in confidence, a small tear flowing down on to his shirt._

_Farrah was slowly put down to the ground by Hans, before both of them sat either side of the arm chair, there arms wrapped around each other in a heart-warming hug._

_"A hug without the mother who bore you?" A relaxed voice creaked through, a woman with a small crown upon her blonde braided hair, allowed her blue crystal eyes to rest upon her Husband and children in adoration and love. _

_"Come join us mother," Hans replied, Farrah in nervousness of her mother slowly shifted to get up when she was stopped by the queen. _

_"Farrah, You are family, me and you are family," the queen started off, knowing the questions and fear lurking within her daughter's features, "We may have disagreements as mother and daughter, but I still do love you as much as your father does," The queen softy stated._

_Farrah allowed unwanted tears to escape her brown eyes, she wasn't sure why tears escaped her eyes, as she always knew her family loved her but to be hearing them declare their love for her sent a different wave of emotion through her. _

_The queen slowly knelt behind the three, with her standing between the arm of the chair in which the three was squashed in to their embrace. The queen wrapped her arms around the three, lingering a kiss on the princess's forehead in comfort._

_Acceptance. _

_Loved _

_Free_

_Those three words, was what Farrah was currently feeling and it made her feel at peace._


End file.
